This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have recently implemented torsion angle molecular dynamics (TAMD) in CHARMM and investigated its application to augment conformational sampling of peptides and proteins. Interesting conformational changes in proteins mainly involve torsional degrees of freedom. Carrying out molecular dynamics in torsion space does not only explicitly sample the most relevant degrees of freedom, but also allows larger integration time steps with elimination of the bond and angle degrees of freedom. However, the covalent geometry needs to be fixed during internal coordinate dynamics, which can introduce severe distortions to the underlying potential surface in the extensively parameterized modern Cartesian-based protein force fields.